Hound Asterion
Asterion was sent to Japan in a group consisting of Eagle Marin, Whale Moses, Centaurus Babel and Lizard Misty, to execute the Bronze Saints. After Misty tried to bury the Bronze Saints in an avalanche on Mount Fuji, they each chased after a Saint. but due to the intervention of Aries Mu they chased after and killed the Black Saints instead. Believing they were the Bronze Saints, they were buried and the Silver Saints left for Sanctuary. But as both Misty and later Babel didn't come after them, they suspected something had happened and returned to Japan. There they found their comrades lying dead on the same beach they thought they had buried the Bronze Saints. Asterion immediately turned to Marin, since she were the one who was supposed to kill Pegasus Seiya. The Eagle saint didn't say anything, so Asterion used his Telepathic powers and read her mind, thus he found out the whole story. While Moses started attacking her, Asterion read her mind and directed his moves. In a short while they had outnumbered her, and tied her upside down to a pole out in the sea. They were hoping to attract the Pegasus Saint this way, which it did. They started their battle with the same combination as with Marin, and when it seemed like they were winning the tides changed. Asterion, having claimed that Marin might be Seiya's sister, had now ignited Seiya's cosmo. The Pegasus Saint sprouted what seemed like wings, and defeated Moses. Yet it was not to last, Asterion used his "Million Ghost Attack" and knocked Seiya out. As he was to finish him of, Marin had broken lose and were heading for him. Asterion started reading her mind but Marin had emptied her thoughts so he couldn't read anything. She used her Eagle Claw Flash and defeated him, yet he was left intentionally by Marin. She wanted him to go back to Sanctuary and tell the Pope of what had happened, thus declaring a war which they were fully ready for. Anime In the anime the part concerning his defeat has some differences: Asterion, after being hit by Eagle Claw Flash Eagle Marin, is reduced to the point of death, and it turns out to have been mentally subjugated by the Pope on his deathbed, implores the help of the opponent, explaining that he was aware of the Pope dell'indole evil but that he could not resist his mental powers, but it is too late and the warrior breathes his last. In the saga of Hades Asterion, like many Saints who died, it is not resurrected by the God of the dead for unknown reasons. Technical Asterion has mental powers that allow him to create illusions of a few seconds in the minds of inexperienced opponents, deceiving their perceptions. It is also able to read the thoughts of others, thus anticipating the moves when they are not brought too quickly. His mental powers are (at least in the manga) smaller than those of Aries Mu, who manages to trick making him appear in the guise of Black Dragon Dragon Shiryu. Million Ghosts Attack: is a technique with which illusory Asterion creates different holograms of their image, typically jumping high and so most of the holograms is suspended in air. After multiplying its image, each hologram attacks with Silver Cross confusing and displacing the opponent who is overwhelmed. This technique is also used to tire the opponent hitting a case the various copies, an experienced warrior and though unable to distinguish truth from those illusory body. His special shots are: *''Million Ghosts Attack'': is a technique with which illusory Asterion creates different holograms of their image, typically jumping high and so most of the holograms is suspended in air. After multiplying its image, each hologram attacks with Silver Cross confusing and displacing the opponent who is overwhelmed. This technique is also used to tire the opponent hitting a case the various copies, an experienced warrior and though unable to distinguish truth from those illusory body. *''Silver Cross'': is the technique used with Deceit of Asterion. Asterion throws the opponent punches supersonic many of which are difficult to predict where they come from because the rider has increased his image dozens of times. Manga in both attacks of Asterion called Million Ghost Attack. In Taizen Kurumada stated that its techniques are derived directly from Satori. Trivia *Asterion has at least one similarity with the God Warrior Benetnasch Eta Mime: The Milion Ghost Attack fact resembles the technique that uses mime to create illusory copies of itself to confuse his opponent. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Saint Seiya Villains